I'm Sorry
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Valentine's Day, InuYasha style. InuYasha does something stupid and now has to think up a way to apologize to Kagome at the same time. / InuKag fluff


A hush had befallen the feudal era. Not a sound was made, no birds chirping or bugs buzzing, not even the wind was blowing. It's like the whole world was silent because they knew that someone somewhere was extremely upset.

Actually, the person in question was Kagome. She was mad-no, wait wrong word, the correct word to use in her case was livid. Livid at what happened earlier.

Sango and Miroku were sitting under a tree eating the fish sticks Kagome had brought from her time today and were avoiding the fifteen year old girl out of perpetual fear of what might happen to their ears should they try to talk with her. Even Shippo was smart enough to leave Kagome alone. Miroku had sworn he felt something akin to a demonic aura surrounding Kagome, but instead of evil it was pure anger.

The soon to be husband of Sango spoke up first, and he knew what had to be done to calm the storm that was Kagome. "Guess we can rule out moving along on this journey until InuYasha decides to apologize."

Leaning on his shoulder was the demon slayer Sango, who was finishing up her meal, "Speaking of InuYasha, where is he?"

Kilala was on Sango's lap resting while Shippo sat against Miroku's leg doing the same thing, "Last I checked he was still digging himself out of the hole Kagome had put him in with all those incantations. Man, I'd hate to be in that situation. And to think it was because of how hungry he was to eat her entire bag of food."

Miroku nodded once and remembered why the tension was so high at the moment.

_No less than an hour ago Kagome had come to the Feudal Era through the Bone Eater's Well like she normally did and she was extremely happy for some odd reason. Her bag looked as heavy as ever, and it didn't take long for someone to ask what was up. Kagome had acted like she was just waiting for someone to ask that question and she immediately pulled out a red heart shaped box._

_"Back in my era we have something called Valentine's Day."_

_More questions were asked, and Kagome was more than happy to answer. "It's where lovers confess their feelings to the ones they care about most. They give out cards, candies, or other gifts to show their love. It's really a great day and I've received a lot of chocolates from my friends at school." Turns out, Kagome had a lot of candy she had received but she didn't want to have dental problems and so she decided to bring them to her other friends in the feudal era, much to Shippo's delight. Kagome was going to dish it all out evenly between those who wanted some and she went to Kaede's village to get some things. Unfortunately the others had to do some minor things as well and that left Kagome's bag totally unattended._

_Then, InuYasha shows up and proceeded to eat the great majority of the chocolates in the bag. And unfortunately for him, Kagome was the one to find him stuffed and with chocolate on his face._

_And let's just say she unloaded on him with that all too familiar spell. Miroku and Sango swore they heard her yelling from the village a mile away, with the impact of InuYasha's face hitting the ground echoing farther than that. When they got back, Shippo was able to make out the form that was InuYasha buried a good six feet underground and Kagome was fuming near the river's edge. Out of common sense the others avoided Kagome while they made their dinner._

"Oh, it seems he's finally gotten out of that hole," Miroku pointed out, seeing InuYasha all battered and bruised as he climbed out of his pit. He seemed to be unable to walk and instead crawled to where Sango was sitting.

Sango didn't feel the least bit sorry for him, since he normally never figured how much Kagome took to prepare that chocolate for them or the fact that he never asked to eat it in the first place. "Learned your lesson?"

InuYasha growled, "I wasn't asking for a lecture...how was I supposed to know about her bag..."

Shippo smacked InuYasha's skull with a stick. Normally it wouldn't have hurt but the half-demon had a headache the size of a mountain and it hurt even more but he was so sore he couldn't strike back. He howled in pain as Shippo poked him in the face with the stick, "Ever heard of consideration? You never even asked for permission to eat anyway. Now she's mad and we're not going anywhere until you do the right thing."

Of course, InuYasha knew what he had to do but he was stubborn and he wasn't going to apologize. "I'm not going to say anything. She should've taken the bag with her."

Typical, thought Miroku. Wanting to cut to the chase, he simply stated, "Okay then if you want to continue on in life and not have Kagome hate you for the rest of her life I'd suggest you either apologize or-" He stopped before he could finish his sentence. He saw that InuYasha's expression was different, eyes wide with shock and a dopey frown like what Miroku had said phased him considerably.

Sango noticed it too, reminding her of the time when Kagome had said InuYasha was exhausting to be around and the half-demon took it the wrong way and thought she hated being around him at all. She decided maybe he could use a hint as to solve this problem. "Or you could go and replace what you stole."

InuYasha shook his head to wipe the stupid look off his face, "What are you talking about?"

Shippo crossed his arms over his little chest, "Easy, dimwit, go and get some replacement chocolate to make it up to Kagome."

_'Sounds easy enough,'_ InuYasha thought, standing up straight while ignoring his pain from earlier.

Next thing everyone knew they saw InuYasha take off like a shot towards the Well. If everything went alright as Miroku prayed they could see Kagome with a smile on her face and they'd be moving again in the morning. If not...well, then InuYasha would have to be carried around for a week by the time Kagome was through with him.

InuYasha went on through the Well and out into the modern era faster than he ever had in his previous ventures to Kagome's time. Of course, he had a game plan to follow so he didn't have time to pat himself on the back. He needed to make Kagome happy again and quick for his sake and hers.

Jumping from roof top to roof top InuYasha he went on to where he saw Kagome shopping. Lines of stores with lots of red and pink stands selling all kinds of Valentine's Day stuff was seen. He carefully scanned the area. He didn't want the others to know how hurt he was when he found out that the sweets Kagome had brought along were to be shared with everyone and not just him he felt like a real jerk. His sweet tooth had gotten the better of him and he totally ruined it. So, while he made it appear that he didn't care, underneath his visage he had tried to think of ways to make it up to Kagome. He didn't want her to hate him at all, but it was hard to please her under normal circumstances.

"Now, to make it up to her I have to...get more of those sweets...ah ha!" InuYasha dropped down into the crowd, remembering what Kagome had said about covering his dog ears to avoid attention and went to the first stand to begin his personal mission.

Back in the feudal era...

InuYasha had been gone well over an hour, and Kagome still sat near the edge of the river, still upset over his behavior earlier at destroying her Valentine's gifts to her friends. Of course she had a somewhat sneaking suspicion that he'd mess up her plans in some way but pigging out on chocolates was not one of them.

Miroku and Sango tried to cheer her up by saying InuYasha had taken off to make it up to her but she didn't want to hear about it. If it was a half hearted attempt like he normally tried then she'd 'sit' him straight to the netherworld. Then maybe she could look past this grievance, but until then she was gonna give him the chance to redeem himself.

"Hey."

Kagome knew whose voice was hovering behind her but she didn't move, "What do you want."

Instead of a voiced reply, she heard what sounded like wrappers hitting the grass next to where Kagome was sitting. The girl looked at what was dropping and saw that it was all kinds of candies and chocolates in a big pile. It looked like a great deal expensive too. "I-InuYasha...where did you-"

"Look...I'm sorry about earlier, hope this helps in you not hating me for life," he said in an unfamiliar tone an almost tender tone. He then pulled out a small stuffed animal from the inside of his robes. It was a puppy that was light pink and with big eyes that gave it a cute appearance. It was holding sitting and holding a large red heart in its paws that had the letters 'OXOX' on it.

"Um...InuYasha, I don't know what to say-"

"Well, I guess just accepting them as my apology would be enough, that is if you want them."

'That's...great. He means it this time,' Kagome thought before smiling. "Okay,I forgive you." She hugged the small stuffed puppy with her arms gleefully, but she couldn't help but ask the one question everyone was dying to ask. "How did you get all this in the first place?"

"Hmph...let's just say I had to do something drastic, and leave it at that." He simply said, not wanting to tell Kagome of how he used his sword Tetsuaiga to show off for some kids and make them think he was a super hero while their parents paid him for his 'show'. He will never do something like that again if his life depended on it.

Well, maybe if Kagome threatened to make a 'sit' pit again.


End file.
